An image displayed by an electronic display may appear uniformly bright when viewed from a range of angles, provided that light emission from the display is broadly diffused. Broad-angle diffusion, however, may reduce the energy efficiency of the display, by directing light toward vantage points where no observer may be present. To address this issue, some electronic displays are configured to output display light viewable over a narrow range of angles. This approach, however, may result in the display image being brighter in the middle of the screen than at the periphery. The explanation is that the periphery of a large display screen from the point of view of an observer situated opposite a central portion of the screen, is sighted at relatively high angles relative to the surface normal, where the output intensity is reduced.